A Special Moment in a Special Place
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Shamy going to Texas to visit Shelly's family and they end up making out in his old room, for the first time.


"Mom, it's not that big of a deal…" Sheldon grumbled into the phone as he was talking to his mother about his upcoming visit to Texas with Amy while waiting for her to come get him. Their plane was scheduled to leave in the next three hours, and he wanted to get there early, for safe measure.

"Shelly, whether you admit it or not, it's still a big deal. I can't wait for your Meemaw to finally meet Amy!" Mary practically squealed into the phone. Sheldon paused for a moment to consider his mom's words.

"Hm, I guess you're right." Just then, he was interrupted by Amy's knocking on his door and he stood to get it whilst finishing his conversation with his mother.

"I gotta go mom, Amy's here. We'll see you in Texas." Sheldon opened the door with his phone pressed to his ear and gave Amy a bright smile in welcome, which she returned without hesitation. He hadn't seen her yet that day and was surprised at how much he had missed her.

"Okay Shelly, see you soon!" And with that, Mary hung up the phone and Sheldon let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready to go?" Amy asked while standing in the middle of the living room. Sheldon quickly walked to his room and retrieved his bags, nodded his consent and followed Amy out the door.

#

Outside the airport in Texas, Sheldon glanced around eagerly for the one car that looked familiar to him. Amy stood beside him nervously, as this was her first time here in Texas, and in less than an hour she'd have to meet Sheldon's family. She let some of her anxiety show in a sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon.

Listening to Amy sigh, Sheldon debated for a moment whether or not to grab her hand for her support; they were in public after all. In the long run, he decided for it and swiftly made his move, grasping her hand gently and giving it a little squeeze. He could feel Amy's head turn to him and he looked to her briefly so as not to be rude. Her smile spoke millions and it made his stomach flip a little.

"He's here." Sheldon breathed quietly, moving towards a black jeep that had approached moments before. Amy looked to Sheldon with a confused expression and asked "Who's here?"

"My brother." He replied simply as they walked up to the car. George Jr. Rolled down his window and peered at Sheldon through his sunglasses before looking to Amy and smiling a bit.

"Meemaw's gunna love this." The pair heard the older brother mumble before they got in the car and set off to the Cooper residence.

#

"Look who Shelly brought home!" George Jr. said nonchalantly as he strolled into his mother's home like he owned the place. Sheldon scoffed when his brother threw himself down on the couch without a real proper greeting. Some person he was.

"Moonpie!" Meemaw said excitedly as she got up to give Sheldon a hug. "And Amy, my oh my it sure is a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you, Meemaw." Amy said politely as soon as the elder was done hugging her. Looking around, Amy noticed Mary in the kitchen cooking, and out of nowhere a woman with similar physical qualities as Sheldon appeared and stood by her side, clearly waiting for a hug of her own.

"And you must be Missy?" she asked with a smile, and the woman looked as if she should have already known who she was; making her blush.

"The one and only." Missy beamed, finally wrapping her arms around Amy in a hug that lasted far too long for her taste. Sheldon had to break the two up with a tap on his sister's shoulder, and Missy pulled away with a small frown.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Shelly, I was just hugging your girl hear. Jealous are we?" she joked with a small chuckle and moved to give Sheldon a hug. She was a little taken aback when avoided her hug by shaking his head and pulling Amy closer to him, though she wasn't all that surprised.

"No, I just think that hug lasted way too long. Besides, I have to show Amy where she's going to be staying." Sheldon attempted to explain, hoping to get Amy alone with him in his old room. He loved his family and all, but they tended to stretch their greetings to a max.

"Relax, Sheldon, Amy will have plenty of time to get settled in." Mary said as she came into the living room from the kitchen to give Amy a hug. Once she pulled away, Amy finally spoke with as much politeness as she could muster without sounding rude.

"Actually, Mary, I think in this case…Sheldon is right. While I love conversing with you all, I actually think it would be a good idea for me to get settled in, at least just for a little…" she said while giving Sheldon what she thought was a secret smile, but Meemaw caught the true meaning of it.

"You two have fun." Meemaw cut in, knowing her daughter would try to argue. With her word on the matter, Mary relented reluctantly, gave a nod and eyed Sheldon skeptically.

"You know the rules." She warned under her breath and George Jr.'s eyes suddenly came to life as a wild grin randomly appeared on his face.

"Knowing Shelly, you don't have to tell him twice." Sheldon rolled his eyes and took Amy's bags while behind him, Meemaw glared at his brother. Amy witnessed it all while trying to hold in a giggle, her family was never like this.

Walking into the hallway, Amy asked "What about your bags?" But Sheldon stopped walking and told her to be quiet. Within moments, two small children ran out of the room next to them and hugged Sheldon's legs while looking up at him with large eyes filled with excitement.

"Uncle Shelly!" the small girl and boy cheered in unison, before Missy showed up behind them and scooped the children up in her arms.

"Hello Amanda, Scott." Sheldon said in a monotone before continuing on to his bedroom. Missy looked to Amy while mouthing an apology, but she shrugged and followed Sheldon to his room.

"For your information, I'll get my own bags in a moment." Sheldon told Amy once he set her bags on his floor. "But first, I… want to try something."

This was pretty bold for Sheldon, to suggest he and Amy do something out of the blue. While she was confused, she nodded and watched as he closed the door and walked back over to his bed.

"Come here…" he said quietly, and she made no objections. Sheldon patted the bed next to him in an attempt to hint to Amy to sit next to him. With her next to him, he had more courage than ever to carry on with his plan that he had been thinking through since earlier that afternoon.

For a moment, Sheldon sat with his hands clasped in his lap while looking into space absently. He was still a bit nervous, to say the least, but eventually moved his hand just enough so it was intertwined with Amy's, only part of his overall goal.

Amy looked to Sheldon silently, trying to decipher what exactly he was doing, and was surprised when he suddenly turned his head towards her and gulped. Watching his Adam's apple bob up and down, Amy subconsciously licked her lips; again something Sheldon didn't miss.

"Amy…" Sheldon said quietly, leaning in just a little closer to her, playing with her fingers. She looked into his eyes for a moment and, noticing his dilated pupils, brought her eyes down to his lips for a quick scan. They were so full looking and beautiful…

"Yes?" she asked softly, not daring to move an inch. To her surprise, Sheldon did all the moving and leaned in a little more, breaking their hands apart in order to hold her gently at the waist. Whenever he did that her heart leapt inside her chest just a little bit.

"Is it okay if I try something?" the words tumbled off his lips at a barely audible tone and all he could focus on was how close they were…and the fact that they were sitting in his old room, which didn't bother him as much as he would have thought.

"Like what?" Amy asked in return, and was met with Sheldon's lips being pressed firmly to hers as he leaned in further and closed the space between them. Within seconds she reciprocated the kiss, her mind spinning and the fast pace sound of her heart beating in her own ears.

It didn't take long before Sheldon began to find the perfect movement of his lips, as he excelled in everything, and he had no trouble kissing the wind out of Amy yet again when she pulled away for a little air. Soon enough, what was intended to be a simple kiss quickly escalated into their first ever make out session, the moment Sheldon cautiously grazed Amy's bottom lip with his tongue.

Not long after that, he pulled away, breathless and eager to stop himself from doing something he would regret later. Especially with his family in the other room. However, he did push his forehead to hers and for a moment, the two just stared at each other in a semi silence, appreciating the time they had together.

"We should get back out there…" Amy suggested a few minutes later without taking her eyes off of Sheldon. She watched as he bit his lip and nodded slightly, and the two exited his room, hand in hand, returning to his family for God knows how much longer.

When they emerged into the living room, Missy smirked, and under her breath, added "Leave it to these two to get distracted by putting bags away." Across the room, Meemaw smiled while looking at Sheldon and Amy's hands clasped together.

Oh, how she missed being in love. It was the best feeling in the world, and she was so glad her grandson had the chance to experience it with such a lovely women like Amy.


End file.
